The present invention relates generally to the field of methods and systems for implementing price planning. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for implementing price planning based upon organizational settings.
Within a retail sales organization, price planning schedules may be generated and implemented to set prices for all of the locations within the organization to facilitate consistent ease of use in price setting. However, different subgroups within an organization may require unique price settings according to their unique circumstances. For example, one region may experience particularly stiff competition and accordingly need to have more aggressive pricing strategies to compete. Another region may be subject to a regional tax that must be incorporated into the prices defined for articles that are being sold. Accordingly, although prices may need to be set generally for ease and consistency, it is often necessary to generate special pricing for subsets within an organization.
Subsets within an organization may be defined according to an organization setting. Each organization setting may include retail locations, groups of retail locations, or any other group according to the particular needs and structure of the organization. Each organization setting may further be defined according to the pricing issues defined above. However, these pricing issues lower the ease of implementation and consistency for a pricing system used by the organization.
Thus, there is a need for an automated system and method enabling users to define organization settings to be used in a price planning system. There is further a need for such a system and method configured to allow users to set a default pricing level for articles sold by the organization. In addition, there is a need for a system and method configured to allow the user to define a unique pricing level according to organization settings defining groups within the organization.